Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6k-6-4k+1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6k - 4k} {-6 + 1}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-10k} {-6 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10k} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-10k-5$